<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels Good by bubble_bobb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800097">Feels Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb'>bubble_bobb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be gentle, as always, I promise bunny."</p><p>He says, enjoying the view when the boy visibly shivers at the petname.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feels Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINGI</p><p>hii<br/>hope you enjoy ^^<br/>lmk how you feel<br/>be safe, stay hydrated, love you and byee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shhh, it's going to be okay."</p><p>Mingi whispers, stroking Seonghwa's hair gently. The older shakily exhales, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. He tilts his head back, trying to relax as Mingi continues to push into him. It's not like they have never done this before. They have, countless times.</p><p>But every time they do it Seonghwa can't help but think that he can't take the younger. In the very back of his mind he knows that he can, he knows it's not that hard, but the thoughts just won't stop.</p><p>He feels too tight and Mingi feels too big. He has told him that when they fully slept together, the first time they went further than just a regular blowjob or handjob, and Mingi, instead of being cocky and laughing, looked worried. He asked Seonghwa if he is sure he wanted to continue and go further than where they already were.</p><p>The older appreciated it and he thought about waiting for another day to get himself more ready but he shook his head and told Mingi that he is sure. He doesn't regret it, not even a little bit, but he won't lie and say it didn't hurt. It did and it always does. The pain vanishes after a few seconds and then it's replaced with pleasure every time but it's always there in the beginning.</p><p>"It h-hurts..."</p><p>Seonghwa mumbles quietly and Mingi hums, stopping momentarily. He looks at the older in concern, cupping his cheek and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Seonghwa's eyes flutter open and he sighs, clutching the sheets in his fists tightly and he stares deep into Mingi's narrow eyes. The rapper pecks his forehead before pressing his own against it.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>He asks and Seonghwa quickly shakes his head. No. Especially not now. He always enjoyed it and he is sure that if he just waits and Mingi lets him take his time to adjust he will enjoy it tonight too. His arms come up to wrap around the younger man's shoulders, his fingers going into his hair and brushing through it gently.</p><p>"N-No... keep going, I'll be fine."</p><p>He says, smiling softly. Mingi frowns and sighs, leaning to press their lips together for a quick but soft kiss. Seonghwa happily kisses him back, smiling a little wider when Mingi pulls back.</p><p>"Are you sure baby? We can stop."</p><p>He asks, still looking concerned. Seonghwa nods his head, pulling himself up to plant a kiss to Mingi's cheek. The rapper smiles slightly when Seonghwa whispers a quiet "It's fine." Mingi shakes his head a little, wanting to lean in to kiss Seonghwa again but stopping when the older giggles, moving his legs a little bit.</p><p>"Daddy is just... big..."</p><p>He says with a smile and Mingi feels a shiver run down his spine, his heart skipping a beat. He smirks, finally leaning in and pressing his lips against Seonghwa's. The older eagerly kisses him back, parting his lips to let Mingi in.</p><p>The younger does exactly that, licking into the man's mouth passionately. Seonghwa then lifts his hips, whimpering and pulling back with a breathy sigh. Mingi smiles again, pecking the other's lips quickly but softly again.</p><p>"I'll be gentle, as always, I promise bunny."</p><p>He says, enjoying the view when the boy visibly shivers at the petname. Mingi then starts to push in again, frowning and beginning to feel bad at the pained moan that leaves Seonghwa's mouth. He asks him once again if he is sure he doesn't want him to stop and Seonghwa reassures him that he wants it, that he wants <em>him</em>.</p><p>So Mingi continues, finally having his hips flush against Seonghwa's after a few seconds. They both breathe heavily, groaning, grunting and whimpering filling the air around them. The temperature in room noticeably picks up and sweat coats both of their bodies.</p><p>Seonghwa bites his lip harshly, adjusting to Mingi's size, sighing at the feeling of something inside of him.</p><p>He likes the fact that Mingi is, well, above average. He was always into that kind of thing and even though it really did hurt, he liked it. He likes feeling full and filled. He likes knowing that this brings Mingi pleasure as well. He likes all of it and more.</p><p>They stay still for about a minute, humming and trying to calm down their breathing. Soon Seonghwa hums, slow and stretched out, and then he tells Mingi to start moving. The younger nods, pulling his hips back, almost pulling out all the way, and then pushing back in, drawing a whine out of Seonghwa's slightly opened mouth.</p><p>Mingi hums to himself, repeating the action a few more times before picking up his pace slightly, wanting to feel more. Wanting to feel more of Seonghwa and his warmth. The older chokes on a moan, squeezing Mingi's shoulders harshly.</p><p>"P-Please... slow down..."</p><p>Seonghwa whimpers, his chest rising and falling quickly. Mingi nods rushing out an apology and planting a kiss to Seonghwa's cheek. The older nods with a small smile, pulling Mingi down and hiding his face in his neck.</p><p>Mingi groans and does the same, pressing a kiss under the vocalist's jaw and then behind his ear. Seonghwa whimpers when Mingi slows down even more, slowly rocking his hips forward, grinding against Seonghwa.</p><p>"God, you feel so good, baby."</p><p>Mingi says lowly, his voice close to growling. Seonghwa whimpers again, tangling his fingers in Mingi's hair once more, brushing them through his hair and undercut.</p><p>"Daddy..."</p><p>He whispers, moving his hips up to feel the younger better. He can feel himself opening up and stretching thanks to Mingi moving so slowly. It feels good. Mingi feels good. He always did.</p><p>The younger groans loudly, tucking his face in the crook of Seonghwa's neck, spreading his legs a little wider with his hands. The older gasps in slight surprise at the sudden move, whining with his mouth closed.</p><p>The rapper continues thrusting into him slowly, his fingers caressing his skin gently. Seonghwa feels goosebumps covering his whole being, his cock twitching at the simple touch. He bites his lip, breathing in sharply.</p><p>He likes when Mingi is slow. He likes when Mingi takes care of him. He likes the fact that Mingi doesn't use him for his body and then throws him away. He likes that Mingi loves him. Mingi looks after him even though he is the younger one.</p><p>He gets snapped out of his thoughts with a hard thrust, frowning when Mingi suddenly pulls out. He looks into his eyes when his face comes into view, the frowns still settled on his face. Mingi chuckles, low and smooth, melting Seonghwa's heart and making his frown wash away.</p><p>"Turn over for me bun."</p><p>Mingi tells him and Seonghwa nods his head, carefully turning around and laying on his stomach. He yelps when his hips get picked off of the sheets, being raised up in the air. He then giggles, steadying himself on his knees. Mingi hums as he wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, lining himself up with Seonghwa's entrance and carefully pushing in again.</p><p>Seonghwa mewls, arching his back a little, allowing Mingi to go deeper. The younger moves slowly, gently holding Seonghwa's hips in his hands, rocking against him slowly. The older hums, feeling warmth spread in the pit of his stomach. He frowns softly.</p><p>He knows he doesn't last very long, not that it would be an issue, and Mingi was always okay with it. He explained himself many times before so he knows the younger knew why he was the way he was.</p><p>But it does bother him a little bit. He wants to enjoy Mingi in him for longer than just a few minutes, sometimes seconds but he doesn't like talking about that. He whimpers, pushing back against Mingi, wanting him to go a little faster but not at the same time. Mingi chuckles.</p><p>"Close?"</p><p>He asks, one hand sliding up Seonghwa's back and then down his side. The smaller nods eagerly and whimpers in response. Mingi slips his hands around the older, wrapping his long fingers around his cock.</p><p>"Want help?"</p><p>He asks again, giving the man a couple of slow strokes, making him whine loudly and the touch. Seonghwa immediately blushes, covering his mouth with his hand shortly after. Mingi groans when he registers what Seonghwa is doing, letting go of his length and instead pulling his hand away from his mouth and gently placing it on the pillows.</p><p>"No one's home, let me hear you."</p><p>He says softly, smoothing his hand up the smaller man's arm. Seonghwa whimpers but doesn't try to put his hand back, letting it rest next to his head. He doesn't even need Mingi to tell him anything more before he nods his head, licking his lips.</p><p>"Yes please, touch me Daddy."</p><p>He whispers and Mingi hums in amusement, reaching back and wrapping his fingers around Seonghwa's member again. The older moans quietly, moving his hips to thrust into Mingi's hand but to also feel him better.</p><p>The rapper continues grinding against Seonghwa's ass, moving his hand in time with his thrusts, knowing how painfully slow his pace is but also knowing it's the best for the older. The older whines when he feels the warmth in his tummy spread more, knowing that he won't last much longer is they keep doing what they are doing.</p><p>"P-Please c-can I?"</p><p>He stutters out, his eyebrows knitting. Mingi chuckles and hums, not giving Seonghwa a verbal response. He is pretty sure the vocalist didn't hear his hum and that makes him smirk. He wants to see and hear Seonghwa ask for permission again anyway. The smaller squirms under him, feeling himself slowly but surely tipping over the edge.</p><p>"Please Daddy?"</p><p>He whispers, his voice quiet and needy. Mingi hums again, his hand picking up speed but his thrusts remaining slow and controlled. He groans when Seonghwa's pre-cum rolls over his fingers.</p><p>"Cum for me bun."</p><p>He says lowly, voice close to growling again. Seonghwa opens his mouth in a silent moan, spilling all over Mingi's fingers just seconds after he finishes his sentence. Mingi groans, feeling the older clench around him. He stops moving for a while, letting Seonghwa calm down and catch his breath.</p><p>"Ugh, th-thank you."</p><p>Seonghwa says, letting out quick huffs before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down his breathing. Mingi hums and smiles, pulling his hand away and then bringing it up to Seonghwa's mouth. The older gladly accepts the fingers into his mouth, licking them clean and sucking on them lazily with a happy hum.</p><p>The taller chuckles pulling his fingers out a few seconds after pulling out of the older. Seonghwa immediately turns to look at him, laying on his back and spreading his legs again.</p><p>"N-No..."</p><p>He says and Mingi shrugs, pushing his cock back inside the older's hole. It's better to cum from this anyway. He starts thrusting again, keeping his pace nice and slow, groaning whenever Seonghwa clenches around him. Soon enough he feels warmth bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, telling him he is reaching his climax.</p><p>"I'm getting close..."</p><p>He grunts, looking up at Seonghwa's face, feeling his heart skip a beat when he sees his head tilted back and chest rising again. His eyes are closed and mouth slightly agape, it makes Mingi's cock twitch inside of him.</p><p>"Please don't pull out yet."</p><p>Seonghwa says breathlessly, clutching the sheets and arching his back whenever Mingi changes the angle of his hips. Mingi frowns slightly.</p><p>"But baby I'm-"</p><p>"But it feels so good."</p><p>Seonghwa cuts him off, catching him off guard. He almost never did that. Mingi smiles to himself and shakes his head slightly. Seonghwa never asked for this and he is sure he doesn't understand the older. He isn't asking him to do what he thinks, or is he? He opens his mouth to talk again.</p><p>"Bunny I'm really-"</p><p>"Please Daddy... just go ahead, I want it so bad."</p><p>He interrupts again, making Mingi's breath catch in his throat because of his words. He leans closer, tucking his head in the crook of Seonghwa's neck. The older wraps his arms around his shoulders, humming.</p><p>"Fuck... are you sure?"</p><p>Mingi asks, making sure Seonghwa knows what he is asking him to do. It's going to be a pain to clean that up, Seonghwa is a very clean person and he can already hear him complaining about the sheets and himself-</p><p>"Y-Yeah, please please please."</p><p>Seonghwa stops his train of thought with that and so he internally shrugs. Why not, if the older wants it he will do it for him. He braces himself on his arms, still going slowly but feeling himself come closer and closer to finishing. Seonghwa whimpers and lets out a quiet call of the other's title, causing him to reach his climax without another warning.</p><p>"Oh my <em>god</em><em>."</em></p><p>Mingi whispers harshly under his breath. That was unexpected. He stays still, wanting to calm down before he gets ready to pull out, only being stopped by the other's ankles locking behind his back and keeping him in place.</p><p>He looks at Seonghwa in confusion, smiling a little to himself when he whispers a stuttered and quiet "Stay." under his breath, pulling him back down to embrace him tightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter (ateezlvruwu) ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>